


How It Should Be

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e08-09 Human Nature/Family of Blood, I'll add more chars and relationships as I go on, Multi, Season 3 rewrite, Season/Series 03, Slow Burn, just bc i love rewrites of that ep and i'm gonna do itttt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was still clinging desperately to the lever when suddenly, the void started closing up, and she didn't let go until she could feel a pair of arms embracing her.</p><p>--</p><p>A rewrite of season 3 with Rose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> It's been done before, I know, but I can never get enought of them so I'll add another to the bunch!
> 
> I've started on both Runaway Bride and Smith&Jones, but it might take a while til I post them - Runaway Bride is not exactly my favourite ep and I just keep writing on Smith&Jones instead lol
> 
> Title in progress btw it sucks rn

"Oh no you don't. He's not doin' that to me again."

Rose quickly smacked the yellow button and let out a sigh of relief when she once again could see the Doctor.

"I made my choice a long time ago, I'm never gonna leave you." With a calm voice she tried to settle his outburst. She coould feel all her feelings for him radiate from her body, and at last she could see something in his eyes that she had never seen before - hope, real hope that she was telling the truth.

The Doctor tried to hide it with a raised voice telling her what to do, and though she was still shaking from almost losing him, Rose felt a slowly growing joy inside. But she couldn't focus on that now, and with renewed urgency she threw herself back into saving the world.

\--

The wind was too strong. Rose could feel her fingers slipping and while she looked to the Doctor's panicked face, she tried for a new grip. With determination she got from seeing the Doctor's agony, she managed to secure one of her hand around the lever. But the pull from the void was still strong, and she knew that she soon would be sucked in.

She was still clinging desperately to the lever when suddenly, the void started closing up, and she didn't let go until she could feel a pair of arms embracing her.

"It's alright now, Rose, you can let go." The Doctor's hot breath was coming fast against her shoulder and she could feel his hearts beating faster than a rabbit's. "You can let go."

Trembling hands slowly released their grip, instead grasping at the Doctor's pinstriped suit. The two of them just sat there for a while, reassuring themselves that both of them were alive and together still. At last, Rose slowly started untangling her limbs from the Doctor's with a shaky laugh.

"I said forever, and I meant it. No going back now."

The Doctor buried his face in Rose's hair, and she could feel a smile forming.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to uphold my part of that then."


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway Bride Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the episode rewrite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot at school rn and will also not have access to internet for the entire weekend, so I thought I'd post what I've witten so far!
> 
> I haven't read through it so I apologize for any spelling errors etc
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own doctor who or any characters. All recognizable lines and plot are not mine either

The moment she stepped inside the Tardis again, Rose felt how all the adrenaline went out of her body and suddenly she could barely stand. _Well, almost bein' sucked into the Void probably does that to ya_ , she thought tiredly at herself.

The Doctor was already bouncing around in the Tardis, almost his usual cheery way. It would be easy for someone not so in tune with his emotions as Rose to believe that he was okay, but she could see in the way his eyes were slightly too wide and how he kept glancing at her, probably to remind himself that she was still there, that the Doctor was struggling to keep himself together.

"So, Shiver, where to next? The Floating Coral City of Splendurosa? The world is upside down there, air closest to the planets core and water floating over-"

Rose interrupted his beginning ramble. "Doctor, I really just want to sleep. It's been a long day and I almost-" she sucked in a breath and suddenly couldn't continue, "I could really use my bed right now."

"Of course Rose. I'll let you sleep, there's some- mechanics that I really must, eh, tinker... with. Right now. I'll be here if you need me." The Doctor turned around, already fibbling with the sonic screwdriver. "Not that I think that you would need me, you're just going to sleep. And I mean, it's not that I wouldn't help you. With that. If I could, well I probably could. Well I say I could. The Tardis might-"

With a smile, Rose stepped up to the Doctor and gave him a light hug. "I'm really glad I'm here."

The Doctor's features softened and he got an almost shining expression in his eyes. "I'm really glad you're here too."

After a moment of gazing into each other's eyes, the Doctor stepped away. "Now, Rose, it's time for you to go to bed. I couldn't have you falling asleep on the next adventure now!" Right in that moment, Rose let out a big yawn and the Doctor started grinning.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then. Or you know, if there was a tomorrow in a time machine." Rose made her way to her room, and without even changing, dropped on the bed and was out in seconds.

\--

She woke with a start when she heard a shrill voice screaming.

"-DUMBO! I WAS HALFWAY DOWN THE AISLE!" That was most definitely not the Doctor, and suddenly Rose was wide awake, jumping of the bed. As she was nearing the control room, she could hear the Doctor shouting back at the voice. "I haven't done anything!"

Rose watched confused as a woman in a wedding dress was walking around, threatening to sue the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. He twirled around to her direction with a wide-eyed expression, opening his mouth to say something.

"AHA! This a regular thing then? You just go around kidnapping innocent women?" The redhead was now looking at Rose with her furious eyes. "We'll see about that!" And with that, she made her way to the doors, the Doctor screaming after her. The woman stopped abruptly and stared into space. Rose was still confused as to what she was doing on the Tardis, but stepped closer as the Doctor did too.

"You're in space. Outer space. This is my... space ship. It's called the Tardis."

"How am I breathing?" The anger in the woman's voice had turned to shock.

"The Tardis is protecting us."

"Who are you?" The redhead asked, then turning quickly to Rose. "And you?"

The Doctor looked from Rose to the woman. "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose Tyler, my companion. You?"

"Donna." Donna slowly took a breath and then stopped. "Wait. Companion? Like a-"

Rose stopped Donna from once more building up a rage. "I'm just his friend. Here by my own will."

"Are you human?" the Doctor was starting to get into his thinking mode.

"Is that optional?" Donna asked commented. After establishing that the Doctor was some sort of alien, she turned to Rose again. "And you? You alien as well?"

"No, just regular human." Rose said with a crooked smile.

"Weell, I wouldn't say regular." the Doctor was now looking at Rose with warm eyes, seemingly forgetting the problem of a bride on the Tardis. "You are extraordinary." Stepping closer, he took hold of her hands and searched her face assessing eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. Didn't sleep for as long as I wanted to, but I guess we have more pressing matters to handle." Rose pointedly looked at Donna, who still stood at the doors, looking shaken.

"Right." the Doctor's hands lingered a second before returning his focus to Donna.

"It's freezing with these doors open." Donna said, and the Doctor swiftly shut them.

"I don't understand it, I don't understand anything. This- this can't happen!" the Doctor started rambling as he started walking backwards and grabbed some instrument. "Must be something with the sytonic directions or temporal fields-"

Rose saw the agitated expression on Donna's face. "Uh, Doctor-"

She was interrupted by Donna slapping the Doctor.

"What was that for!" the Doctor asked, outraged.

"GET ME TO THE CHURCH!" Donna screamed. Rose let out a brief chuckle.

"That one was almost as good as my mums." She said, shooting an amused glance at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes, cheek probably stinging too much to appreciate her quip. "Right. Fine! I- we don't want you here anyway! Where is this wedding?!" Rose rolled her eyes over her rude Doctor and just crossed her arms as Donna started counting off the address.

"-London, England, Earth, the Solar System!"

\--

Watching Donna step out of the Tardis, she saw that they were definitely not parked next to any church and prepared for the outburst.

"I said Saint Mary's. What sort of martian are you? Where's this?"

Meanwhile, the Doctor was stroking the Tardis. "Something's wrong with her. It's like she's... recalibrating."

And now Rose could identify the strange feeling in her head. It felt like when when you've eaten a bad sandwich and she had just chalked it up to being leftover grogginess from her earlier sleep. Now she realised that it came from the place where the Tardis touched her mind.

"It's like she's-"

"Digesting." Rose said at the same time as the Doctor. He twirled around and looked at her, bewildered. "How did you-" he shaked his head. "Nevermind, more important things. Right, Donna! I really need you to think, is there anything you might have done that could have caused this-" the Doctor was rambling on, and Rose steppet ouside and saw Donna discovering the size of the box. When she saw the overwhelmed expression on Donna's face as she started walking away, Rose went after her.

"Donna, it's okay, I understand that you're taking in a lot-"

The Doctor also started running after her. "Donna! Donna-"

"Leave me alone, I just want to get married."

"Come back to the Tardis."

"No way, that box is just... too weird."

"It's just bigger on the inside, is all."

Rose touched her shoulder and shot the Doctor a look. "I know it seems impossible, but please, something is going on. We need to-"

"Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it." Donna ignored her and got a desperate look in her eyes. The Doctor tried to calm her down but at the same time, he could only think of solving this mystery, which led to Donna once again screaming at him.

As she started running away to get a taxi, Rose smiled as the Doctor, in a whining tone, complained about not being from Mars.

\--

A disappointing cab ride and a run to a phone booth later, Rose stayed with Donna as she called her mother whle the Doctor went to get money. Donna desperately looked at Rose in askance of where they were, but she could only shrug with an apologetic expression. They both ran to ask for a tenner of a nice lookng woman in the street, but something caught Rose's eye while Donna was promising to return the tenner.

"Uh, Doctor?" she called tentatively as she eyed the caroling santas, but when Donna turned to run to a cab she followed. "Donna, wait!", she said as Donna got in the cab after yelling at the Doctor, but seeing that Donna was ignoring her, she got in the cab too.

"What are you doing?!" Donna asked angrily, but Rose was busy looking out the window as the cab started going down the street. With wide eyes she saw how the Santas were pointing there instruments at the Doctor.

"Oh my god." At the same time as Donna was telling the driver to hurry up, Rose tried to open the door, just to find it stuck. "Hey! Stop the cab!"

Donna cast a fiery eye at her and quickly said, "Ignore her- Hey! You missed the turning!"

Meanwhile, Rose had gotten a sick feeling in her stomach as she noticed the red hood. "Donna, quiet. That's not a driver."

"What are you talking about, what else would he be!" A panicked note had crept into Donna's voice, and she reached out to the Santa and pulled the hood down. The mask fell down, and in the rearview mirror they could see a metallic-looking head. "Oh my god." She frantically started feeling slong the window for a way out. "Oh my GOD!"

Following her lead, Rose started thumping on the door. When it obviously wasn't going to work, she prepared to kick out the window when she heard a disbelieving "you are kidding me" from Donna, and quickly turned her head to look where Donna was looking.

She let out a sigh of relief when she saw the Tardis thumping along the road, along with twitching in sympathy for the rough treatment of the time machine. "Doctor!" she screamed as the Tardis came up next to her side of the cab.

"Open the door!" Rose nearly rolled her eyes, obviously they would have done that already if it was possible.

"I can't! It's locked!" As the Doctor pulled uo his screwdriver, Rose pushed back and turned to Donna. "You get out first!"

"What?!" Donna looked at her like she was crazy, but moved to the window and what she screamed at the Doctor made Rose chuckle. "Santa's a robot!"

"Open the door! You've got to open the door!" the Doctor repeated.  
  
When he also explained why, Donna exploded. "I'm not flipping jumping, I'm supposed to get married!"

The cab sped up and when the Tardis came up next again the Doctor tried to sonic the robot. Sparks started coming from the neck, but it just made it hold on to the wheel harder.

"Listen to me, you've gotta jump!" the Doctor tried, onca again. Rose started to become desperate.

"Donna, that thing is trying to take us for a reason, and I don't think it's a good one!" she screamed. In all honesty, she was only using "us" to not scare Donna - there was something going on with her, but right now they needed to get her to jump.

"I'M IN MY WEDDING DRESS!" Donna screamed at them both now, but Rose saw that she was at her breaking point.

"Yes, and you look lovely! Now come on!" the Doctor answered. And now, finally, Donna was opening the door, her expression looking like she was gonna jump to her death.

"I can't do it!", she said, all the toughness blown away.

The Doctor's expression softened. "Trust me."

"Do you say that to everyone?" Donna's eyes turned wildly to Rose. "Do you trust him?"

"With my life." Rose looked at Donna with resolute eyes. Donna nodded slightly.

"Well then." And with a scream, she jumped into the arms of the Doctor, knocking him over. Rose let out a shout of joy, which turned into a shout of terror when the Tardis doors slammed shut and the telephone box flew out of sight.

"Doct-" Rose's shout was abruptly broken when the robot turned around and slammed a metal hand right to her temple, and she blacked out. She didn't notice when the car took a sharp turn, and disappeared down under the earth.

**Author's Note:**

> please review and tell me if my characterisation is waay off. I've never written any doctor who before! 
> 
> Also I'm not sure of my british english, so if anyone thinks something sounds horribly unbritish, let me know! 
> 
> The chapters will get longer, this was just a prologue - I'm about 7 minutes in on runaway bride and I've already written 1200 words :)


End file.
